Karl Fink
Karl Leslie Fink is a recurring antagonist in Dog With a Blog. He is Avery's nemesis, as they compete as the two smartest kids in school. At Little Smarty Science Camp, Avery stole his graham crackers, which Karl hates her for. He often has tea with Ellen, his obvious crush and he sends her flowers very often under the name Walter Perkins. He is mean, and is considered a jerk by Avery and Stan. He is also nosy, as he was obsessed with trying to figure out Stan's secret after he heard Avery and Chloe talking about him. History Karl made his debut in The Bone Identity, where he is introduced as Avery's nemesis. He was extremely nosy, and was determined to figure out what Stan's secret was. He is really good at math, as he entered the X-Square Games against Tyler. He was disqualified for poor sportsmanship, by trying to bust Tyler for cheating. Karl later returns in Dog Loses Girl, wanting to go to the waterpark with the family. The family is missing Chloe, and he happens to find her so he brings her back. Ellen then says he can tag along. In Crimes of the Art, Karl is frustrated when his entry to the art competition is not chosen as the winner, and has a huge meltdown in front of everyone. In Avery's Wild Party, Karl brings his sleeping bag to Ellen for her camping trip. After throwing their pary, Tyler and Avery lie to her that they were throwing a party for Karl, so they convince him to act like it is his birthday. In Don't Karl Us, We'll Karl You, Karl went under the alias of Walter Perkins, sending flowers to his neighbor Ellen. But Stan, Tyler, Avery, and Chloe come up with a plan to thwart his ways of visiting their house for good, and to stop his snooping presence towards Avery and Tyler especially. Personality Karl is rude and nosy to Tyler and Avery. He is very nice to Ellen, who is nice to him in return, while he is also nice to Bennett, although he seems to dislike Karl. He has an on/off relationship with Chloe. He is creepy and loves spying on others, learning their secrets, and is known for being just plain weird, as he has stolen Tyler's underwear in attempts to discover what makes girls so attracted to him. Description Karl is tall, and has brown hair, which he spikes up in the front. He's also very slim. Relationships Ellen Jennings Although she is years nearly four times his age, Karl spends alot of time with Ellen so he can spy on Tyler and Avery. They often have tea together, which they both say "it's not weird!" when it comes up in conversation. Ellen appreciates when Karl calls her beautiful when Bennett does not. Avery Jennings Karl has had a grudge on Avery since they went to science camp together, and she stole his graham crackers. The two are constantly at each others throats, and Karl is always spying on her and Tyler. Chloe James Not much is known between these two but Karl technically shares a love/hate relationship with Chloe. In Dog Loses Girl, Karl found Chloe and returned her home safely to Ellen, with Chloe not seeming to care about his dark side. In Don't Karl Us, We'll Karl You, Chloe pretended to be Walter Perkins at Karl's expense, knowing he was Walter Perkins, infuriating him. However it was all part of a devised plan by Avery and Tyler to remove him from visiting the family home forever. But eventually he does return and Karl gets even with Avery and Tyler. Surprisingly Chloe also joins him in his payback scheme by making them wearing hats covered in melted cheese, which Karl and Chloe's hats did not have. Max Max and Karl went to a school dance with Avery and Linsey and danced with each other in Avery-body Dance Now. Appearances Season 1 *The Bone Identity *Dog Loses Girl *Crimes of the Art *Avery's Wild Party Season 2 *Don't Karl Us, We'll Karl You *Avery-body Dance Now Trivia *He sends Ellen flowers under the name Walter Perkins. *His dad is up in a space station and his mom is a bodybulider. *He lost to Avery in a spelling bee with the word xanthosis. *He tends to leave his underwear on the bathroom floor. *He is an only child. *He often drinks tea with Ellen *His name Karl and Walter Perkins last name combined is Karl Perkins. Carl Perkins is the name of musician. *He doesn't spend much time with his parents. *He often says weird things only to say, "It's not weird!" right after. *He and Max said: It's not weird in Avery-body Dance Now Quotes *"You know, you spit a little when you talk." *"That dog is a math genius!" *"What do you Fink?" *"It's not weird!" *"Avery and I are more than neighbors" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Students Category:Tv Show Character Category:Teens